Life's Little Moments
by vivelabookworm
Summary: Set of 10 Harry Potter drabbles. Various pairings, some slash. AU


Disclaimer: I own only the ideas behind the little drabbles. Not the characters, not the original storyline from whence they came, not the songs and lyrics to which they're set. Nope, nada, nothing. All of that stuff came from actually brilliant people.

Yes I know, I didn't do that sort-of-annual-but-not-really-annual-more-like-oh-something-actually-came-of-my-lazy-muse-for-once Christmas fic. I know I stink, but I've been working on a sort of sequel to Storytime and I started this year's Christmas fic, but it ended up sort of evolving into something else, so we'll see what happens. That may end up being next year's Christmas fic, or something sooner. So for now, these are random Harry Potter drabbles. Please don't throw things. =)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Tell Him- The Exciters**

He had no idea how he was going to do this. He knew that it had to be done, but how does one go about telling someone something like this? Play it cool. Play it cool. Oh, hey, I've fancied you ever since I saw you on the train? Bold and brash as always, walk right up to him in the Great Hall? How? Sirius knew he was screwed.

**Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite- Eddie Izzard (Across the Universe Soundtrack)**

"So this is a moving picture that talks and sings and it's about bugs?"

Hermione shook her head. It was really adorable how the simplest muggle things confused him because he hadn't grown up with them as she had.

"Close. The music is by an old Muggle singing group. The Beatles. You'll like it, I promise."

She smiled as they walked into the theater.

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

Lily Evans stood on the train platform, looking around herself. Everyone was moving about quite quickly and she was feeling more lost by the moment. Her parents had dropped her off in front of the station and wished her luck. Well, now she wished she really had it. Then she felt a hand in hers. She looked up to see a young boy with messy black hair.

"You looked lost. Do you need help?"

All she could do was nod, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, it's my first time, too. You can sit with me," he smiled at her, "You're eyes are really pretty."

She smiled back and was happy to have made a new friend already. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**The Lonely Goatherd- Julie Andrews and Children (The Sound of Music Soundtrack)**

"What in Merlin's name are you listening to?"

Harry turned around to see his husband standing in the doorway to their kitchen.

"It's from a Muggle movie, 'The Sound of Music.'"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Harry laughed.

"Come on, I think I have a copy of it somewhere. It's actually quite good. I think you'd like it."

"I'm sure," Draco drawled as Harry led him into the sitting room.

**Red Belt- Tegan & Sara**

Narcissa Malfoy...no. She was Black again. She sat back in her chair by the fire in her sister's house. She thought about the year gone by, a long and dismal year in her opinion. She'd divorced Lucius with Draco's help after Draco and Harry had been married. She had made amends with Andromeda and now she was celebrating New Year's Eve with her new family. Her real family.

**Don't Panic- Coldplay**

Harry stood silently looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts from Gryffindor Tower. So many things had happened in this place. So much of their lives spent within these stone walls. The lake glistened and Harry thought about all of the things that had happened on those grounds.

**Hills of Connemara- Gaelic Storm**

The band began to play a lively tune and everyone got up to dance, the music beckoning everyone to the dance floor. Everyone's faces were lively and carefree. Mr. Weasley spun Mrs. Weasley in his arms as her face lit with laughter.

"Oh Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley laughed in reply. "I think we've still got it, Molly!"

**You and I- Ingrid Michaelson**

Ginny looked at Neville and he saw it on her face. A look of pure excitement, fear and happiness rolled completely into one. He knew because he felt exactly the same way. They both knew what was ahead of them and knew it was a long road, but they were happy to be on it, because in nine months, they'd have another life to share it with.

**Composing- Boys Night Out**

Severus Snape stumbled into his quarters at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He pulled the bone mask from his face and tossed it into his wardrobe as he let his robes drop to the floor. Every raid was the same, terrorizing helpless Muggles and wizards alike, but he hadn't been on a raid in sometime. His position as a Potions Master and spy saved him from the actions the other Death Eaters committed. He closed his eyes and reminded himself why he was still on this Earth and why he continued to do Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's bidding. It was for her. It was and always would be.

**Secret Song- Pink Spiders**

He sat at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"This seat taken?"

He looked up and there was Remus. He shook his head and Remus sat down on the barstool. Maybe thing's would be okay.

* * *

So there it is. I hope you liked it. =)


End file.
